


Yellow Stephen

by MissIzzy



Series: Yellow [1]
Category: Master and Commander Series - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: Angst, Book: The Commodore, M/M, Yellow Fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-31
Updated: 2004-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen with one kind of yellow fever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Stephen

It was the uncertainty that tormented Jack: having no knowledge of how long Stephen could stay in the second stadium and being unable to tell, without Smith and Macauly's aid, just how grim things were. Though he knew they had to be grim enough.

Jack knew some of the crew thought he would catch it for sure, being around Stephen so much. Sometimes he thought it possible he might, despite everything he did know. He never cared.

He wondered if Stephen could hear him. It seemed like he could sometimes. Could Stephen heed Jack's pleas for him not to die?


End file.
